


Freckles

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Break Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Might be OOC, anisong fic, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: It started as a fake and they both knew it. But their real feelings can't be denied forever.One had realized before the end. The other realized when it was too late. Can they still fix it?





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> My second Creek fic on here! To those who've read my first Creek fic 'Our Little Corner' and those that gave kudos and those who have left comments, I just wanted to say thank you so much! It's my first story on here that got past a hundred kudos! And it was just a one-shot, too so it felt really nice. I'm trying to make a part two for that but it's kind of hard so I thought of making this one while I'm working on that one.
> 
> This is sort of a song inspired fic. An anime song inspired fic. I heard the English version recently and I loved it more than I already do and thought of writing a fic with the song in it (It's, uh down there.).
> 
> This fic runs with the idea that their relationship started off as fake but became real as time passed by so this story should be before 'Put It Down'.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> The song is Sobakasu (Freckles), the English Version (I've been listening to AmaLee's version). It's the first opening song of the anime 'Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X'

It’s been a few months since the ‘yaoi incident’ and the beginning of Tweek Tweak’s fake relationship with his fake boyfriend Craig Tucker. They were friends to begin with but after being deemed a ‘couple’ by everyone else who are too preoccupied with their own happiness to listen, the two had started to hang out more together. No one cared as they protested that they weren’t a couple and trying to get away from it made everyone sad - it was stupid as it was infuriating. Why is it that they - two 10 year olds who are still growing up and are still confused about a lot of things - have to shoulder an entire town’s expectations and be everyone’s wish fulfillment of finally having a younger gay couple and the idea that they’re even a good couple in the first place?

They weren’t gay.

At least, that’s what they kept saying. They’re only 10, after all. There are lots of things they don’t know and understand yet and they didn’t even know what is it they like exactly. But they still went through a ‘relationship’ - fake to them but ‘real’ enough for the town to eat up. It was easier to let them think of what they wanted rather than to object. No one cared about the truth anyways and they would both just be frustrated in the end.

But they’d be lying if they said it wasn’t fun.

Craig was stoic most of the time, mean to people he cared less about, would be sarcastic and insulting if he didn’t care enough to listen to what you’re saying, and would be inclined to violence if you push his buttons wrong enough times. It was a scary thought cause after all, Craig used to be a bully. He’d mellowed out slowly and has gotten a bit more patience to choose to walk out of fights and troublesome things, choosing to instead flip them off and go on his way but it doesn’t mean he won’t beat you up if he gets annoyed enough. He’s like that with his close friends but less. Tweek still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he’d actually become friends with Craig. Guys like Craig are too much pressure to handle - you always have to watch what you say around them, have to be careful not to get to their bad sides, and they’re strong enough to have Tweek paranoid that they’d hurt him. But Craig had been a good friend. Well, better than what Stan and his group could be anyways.

But after they had started their fake relationship, things have changed a bit more. Tweek knew more about Craig that even his close friends didn’t and Craig had learned more about Tweek as well. They had a lot of things in common they could enjoy and a lot of things they didn’t have in common that they had fun learning from each other. It could be a boring day to hang out or eventful but they both liked it. They’ve never looked happier, at least that’s what the others say when they see the two boys together. And somehow, Tweek agreed.

But it was all a fake, wasn’t it? It wasn’t real. It was all just an act. They kept reminding each other of it everyday. ‘It’s all fake and they’d ‘breakup’ once things mellowed out and the town doesn’t care anymore’.

And the thought made Tweek feel terrible. He didn’t know why. No, he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge the reason but he knew it was there - at the back of his mind and somewhere deep in his heart. ‘He’s not gay, Craig is not gay and they’re not actually a couple’ how many times did he have to keep chanting that to get it through his head?

The town was the one that was deluded at first. Under the illusion the two boys had created but now? Tweek was pretty sure he’s the one deluding himself or at least he’s starting to fall for their ruse, too. Like, they’ve been holding hands in public a lot and letting go whenever there was no audience to see but Tweek finds himself staring at his empty hands whenever Craig wasn’t holding it. He missed how warm the other boy’s hands were but he’d never dare say it. Craig listens to his insane, paranoid ramblings - through text, untimely phone calls, and even in person. The raven-haired boy would always counter with logic and tell him reasons as to why he shouldn’t worry or say why what he’d been thinking isn’t real or it’s nothing to worry about. It can be annoying - no one still believed him but Tweek was still thankful because Craig had the patience to listen to him. It had been more than what anyone else had done for him, even his parents. Craig was nice to him, too and encouraging - Tweek found himself doing things he’d never thought to do before and it’s all because finally, someone wholeheartedly believed in him. Craig’s family had also slowly welcomed him with open arms and treat him like family, too. It all feels so real like he wishes it was.

Because of those, his emotions started being confusing at first until he couldn’t take it any longer and thought about it. Slowly it hit him: his heart beats fast every time they’re together, his stomach full of butterflies and his cheeks warm and turn a bright shade of pink. Tweek knew and kept telling himself that he shouldn’t until he caves and couldn’t deny it to himself anymore. He doesn’t know if he’s gay or whatever but he knew that now he’s definitely fallen in love with Craig Tucker. And it’s painful.

As time passed, the town’s interest in them slowly dwindled. The townspeople still support them but their care about their relationship isn’t as strong or as vocal as before. They had slowly moved on to other interest as always and with a town like South Park, there are loads of new and strange things to preoccupy anyone’s attention that nothing ever last for too long. And Tweek knew he’s just counting down the days until this ‘relationship’ of theirs ends.

Until the inevitable finally came.

Craig had let go of his hand when they reached the Tweak residence. Tweek was shaking and tears are threatening to fall. He knew what was to come but didn’t show his sadness and disappointment at it ending. He’s slightly thankful that he’s normally shaky and twitchy that his current actions can be summed up with ‘That’s how I normally am.’

“I think we could breakup now.” Craig finally said it. Tweek couldn’t look him directly in the eye or risk breaking here and now. “The town had finally moved on… sort of. At least were now free to do what we want.”

 _‘But I don’t want to move on yet. And what I want is to still be with you.’_ Tweek thought but didn’t voice it out and instead replied with “Y-yeah. It’s _ngh-_ great.”

“So I guess I’ll just see you at school tomorrow.” Craig said “We’re just friends again now so no more pressure, right?”

Tweek just nods and looks down. He didn’t want to say anything as he’s afraid of what he’d say if he did.

“You okay, Tweek?” Craig asked in concern as he placed a hand on Tweek’s back hoping it’ll help calm the blond down “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m… fine.” Tweek was about to cry. Why did Craig have to be so nice right now? Why did Craig have to care? It’s making it hard for him to let the whole charade go. Once this day is over, everything would just go back to normal and Craig would soon not care anymore. Why couldn’t it just last? “Y-you should _ngh-_ go home now. You still have to explain to your parents and stuff.”

Craig took his hands off Tweek and muttered a “Yeah, I guess I have to. You sure you’re okay?”

Tweek nods and tells him goodbye, still not looking at the other’s face. Craig had soon said his own farewells and walked away leaving Tweek behind outside his house. The blond got inside, greeted his parents and quickly told them that he and Craig had ‘broken up’. Before they could say anything about it, Tweek had quickly gone to the solace of his bedroom, locked the door and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

He was finally free - at least that’s what Craig kept telling himself. No need to act anymore and he’d now be able to date anyone he likes. Not that he liked anyone in particular yet but he’d get there soon. He’d just have to convince everyone he was off his ‘gay-phase’ if that things does exist (who cares though? Everyone else would be stupid enough to believe anything). As he got back to his house, his parents greeted him and instead of greeting back by flipping them off like usual, he had broken to them the news that he and Tweek aren’t a couple anymore.

The looks on his parents’ face surprised him. They were of course shocked at first, the words Craig had said slowly sinking in and then it became sadness or was it disappointment? Craig didn’t know but they looked at him with concern and pity and soon asked him what had happened and if he was okay.

The rest of the town might have slowly moved on from fawning over them and caring about their relationship but if there were people who still cared enough, it was their family.

Craig noted how sad his parents looked, how sad Tricia looked - they had accepted Tweek as practically family now and even though his dad didn’t completely understand this ‘homosexuality’ thing, he too had mentioned that he was happy Craig had someone like Tweek in his life. They say Tweek had slowly made Craig into a better person, even a little. How? Craig doesn’t know. But he doesn’t have to think about it anymore. It’s over now.

When he was finally able to lay in his bed after his parents fussed over him, he felt tired. He felt something heavy in his chest but couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He couldn’t smile either which was strange - wasn’t this what he wanted? Wasn’t he supposed to be happy?

He shook his head and thought of occupying himself by playing video games but as he held the controller in his hands, memories flood in - him playing a game and Tweek sitting next to him encouraging him and giving him tips from time to time. It was surprising that someone as nervous as Tweek would be pretty good at video games. They even enjoyed the same things and he remembers how excited they both were when they heard a game franchise they liked released a new game and then the time they went to the store to buy a copy together and nearly got into a fight when the game nearly sold out. Craig held the game in his hands and stared at it - he had told Tweek they’d share the game so it was fine if they only had one copy.

Suddenly, the thought of playing a game felt terrible.

Dinner was quiet with the rest of his family shooting quick concerned glances his way but no one spoke. Craig didn’t want to talk right now anyways but he didn’t feel like eating either. He felt kind of nauseous, like there’s a lump on his throat. He mentions not having an appetite and leaving the dinner table early to go to bed.

Time ticked away and Craig finds himself staring at his phone. Tweek usually text him at this time with a new paranoid conspiracy theory or calling him if it’s becoming too much. So far, no new text had come. Was Tweek okay? Craig couldn’t help but worry. He knew Tweek is still probably awake at this time with the blond’s caffeine intake being so much that it surprised him. The amount wasn’t healthy and it wasn’t helping the blond’s state of mind. It worried Craig, honestly. It was strange… shouldn’t he care only about Stripe? Even his own family worried him less.

Craig decided to just let it go and get some sleep but instead of placing his phone back at his bedside drawer, he placed it on his pillow close to him just in case.

It was still dark that early morning when Craig finds himself awake. Turning on his phone to check the time, he found out it’s only 5 am and he should still be asleep. He stared at the door to his room though - it was closed and as he listened around him, it was quiet. He couldn’t help but frown - something was missing, something should be happening right now and he couldn’t stop staring at the door hoping that it would happen anytime soon.

Tweek gets paranoid a lot. Whenever he gets too nervous, he goes into a panic attack. Craig didn’t know much about how to handle these things but as he spent more time alone with the blond, the more he started to try. Trying to comfort his friend and reassure him that everything would be okay. He’s done it so much throughout their whole fake relationship that Tweek had started to trust him and rely on him often calling him no matter what time of the day it is, even the middle of the night just so Craig could help him calm down again. He even started to resort to going to the raven-haired boy’s house in the middle of the night or way too early in the morning so Craig could talk him out of his paranoia in person.

It was annoying back when it started but Craig got used to it. The tall boy even felt kind of proud of himself because Tweek didn’t seem to rely on anyone else for this other than him. It felt nice to be needed by someone and Tweek always looked at him and thanked him like he did something amazing. He finds himself smiling afterwards when Tweek smiles at him and his heart pounds when he wakes up the next morning and his eyes open to see the blond sleeping next to him.

Staring at his door right now reminds him of all those times. He doesn’t have to do it anymore now would he? It meant that he’d be back in his usual schedule, the usual routine, better night’s sleep, and a weight off his shoulders. It was a responsibility that shouldn’t be given at the hands of a child but somehow, nothing he tells himself makes him feel better. Why was it easier when he was trying to make Tweek feel better? Part of him wishes that door would burst open right now. He wouldn’t mind any yelling right now or waking up at ungodly hours. It was strange but he misses it already.

The next day at school, he had to break the news to his friends as well. They mirrored his parents’ reactions the night before. They all looked sad and he knew it wasn’t the for the same reason as the other residents in South Park when they did their fake breakup months ago - his friends have all been supportive of he and Tweek’s relationship and had on more than one occasion told him of how great it was to see him happier now. They really hoped the two would be together forever but Craig had known a long time ago that it wasn’t possible. It was all fake in the first place. They couldn’t be together forever if they never were together in the first place.

Classes started and he noticed that Tweek kept avoiding his stares throughout their shared classes. The blond looked terrible, more so than usual. He looked depressed and even though he still shakes and twitches, he was oddly quiet today. Craig had wanted to talk to him and ask if he was okay but Tweek had been avoiding him the rest of the time. The blond didn’t even sit with them at lunch.

Actually, Craig didn’t even see Tweek anywhere in the cafeteria. Did Tweek even eat? It worried him.

His friends had offered him their support. More than one told him to try and maybe fix their relationship. ‘It could still work out’ they said. It felt weird… part of him actually wished he could.

Craig went home alone that day. He couldn’t stop glancing over to his side and rubbing his hands together. His misses holding Tweek’s hand. They did it everyday and now the blond isn’t next to him anymore. His walking slowed as he got to his house. He wanted nothing more than to lay in bed right now. Something hurts and he didn’t know how to make it go away. As he laid in bed, he finds himself staring on his phone again. His eyes lit up when he saw that he had several messages but they dulled once he saw that they’ve all been from his friends trying to make him feel better and many others asking what had happened.

None of the messages were from Tweek.

He stared at his ceiling in thought: he misses holding Tweek’s hand, he misses talking to Tweek about random things, he misses playing games and hanging out with the blond, he misses the text, the calls, and the surprise visits. He misses Tweek and it hurts. He had been trying so hard to deny it, shoving the truth at the back of his mind but he couldn’t deny it anymore.

He’d been in love with Tweek and he was so stupid he didn’t do anything about it. And now it’s all gone.

* * *

 

They avoided each other that whole week. Tweek stopped hanging out with the guys and couldn’t be seen after their classes ends. He’s never in the cafeteria anymore either. Craig was worried but he didn’t know if it’s right of him to text or call the other boy. It wasn’t his place anymore… it never was. It was obvious that Tweek was miserable though - everyone of their friends could tell. Craig could tell and at the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think and hope that it’s for the same reason he’s hurting but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to ask, afraid he’d be wrong. His feelings barely showed on his face but his close friends could surprisingly tell. So could his family. He just flips off all of them. He’d deal with this on his own.

Tweek couldn’t stand to see Craig right now. He’d been avoiding the other boy since their ‘breakup. It hurt him to think that Craig didn’t like him back the way he does and it hurt to keep lying about it. Being friends won’t work anymore - he has feelings for Craig now and it’d be awkward and once Craig starts dating someone else, it would also be painful. He didn’t want that. It was too much pressure and he already had a lot on his mind. He’d rather not deal with it.

…  
…  
…

 

It was Tuesday night and it’s already been a week and a couple of days since their breakup. Tweek couldn’t sleep like always but this time, his head is still swirling with thoughts about Craig. He needed to move on. He can’t stay this way forever right?

He picked up his phone and quickly went over to play music. He didn’t want to even look at the message and call icons or he might find himself calling or texting the raven-haired boy. He swiped up quickly and chose a random song. When it started to play, he cursed at the irony as he heard the guitar riffs. He thought of changing it but kept it as is - he needed to let these feelings off his chest and maybe listening to this song would help.

**‘I brushed against those freckles that I hated so, life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.’**

Tweek’s tears started to fall but he swallowed that lump in his throat and wiped the tears away. He’d been doing this for days. He wants it to stop. As he glanced around his room, his eyes fall to a set of pictures on his table. He slowly gets up and walked over to pick the pictures up one by one.

**‘It’s heavy, the love that I would share with you, then it dissolved like it was just a sugarcube.’**

Half of it was drawings of the Asian Girls that he and Craig tore off the walls of their school. Some of the drawings were actually pretty cute and he decided not to throw them way. Half the photos were actual photos - of him and Craig that their parents took and developed while some are recent pictures of him with their friends and he and Craig are close together in every single one.

He looked at him and Craig in the drawings and wished it was real. He stared at the photos and wished it never ended but it’s over now.

**‘Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now.’**

Tweek couldn’t bear to look at them anymore but couldn’t bring himself to throw them away. He takes a random book from a pile he has on another table, placed everything in between a random page and shoved the thing underneath his bed.

**‘Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can’t trust them after all.’**

He puts on his shoes, picks up his phone and plugged the earbuds on. He quickly left his room as quietly as he could. It was late at night and tomorrow is a school day but f*ck that. He needs to get out right now.

* * *

 

**‘If we could get further away, I wonder what it would be like…? Yeah!’**

Craig couldn’t sleep. Lying down in bed doesn’t help at all. He hadn’t had a good sleep in a while and he knew why - he’d been preoccupied and his mind always wanders back to a certain blond-haired coffee addict that had wormed his way into the raven-haired boy’s heart.

He decided to leave the house and didn’t care if it was night time. His room felt so stuff suddenly and he’d rather clear his mind outside by taking a walk. To where? He doesn’t know. He just put on one of his jackets and fixed the chullo on his head and quietly left, letting his feet take him anywhere.

**‘I’d be so happy inside my heart.’**

As he walked at the snow covered sidewalk, he looks up to see a couple of stars visible that night. He raises his hand up as if trying to reach them but when he saw his hand, Tweek’s image suddenly pops up in his mind. He remembers holding the boy’s hand and the warmth it gave off. He misses it.

He grabs onto his jacket near his heart - it hurt and he wishes it didn’t.

**‘All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind.’**

As he walked, he passed by several places he’d been with Tweek - the playground, the shops, and even the streets courtesy of all the games he played with everyone and all the fun times he’d been with Tweek in them.

Remembering all of those happy times made him smile. Tweek gets easily scared but he can get into a role passionately in any game they play. Thinking back to their first, messy, fake breakup and how good Tweek was at acting, he realized that he should’ve known then. Tweek was a natural and all he needed was encouragement.

“You’re capable of more than you think.” Craig mutters under his breath. He had told those words to Tweek and the blond had thanked him for it. Tweek had told him that those words are important to him and keep on encouraging him every time. Craig knew he blushed when Tweek had admitted it to him. He’d never had anyone tell him that before. That he’d been supportive and helpful because he never was - not before this. Maybe he had changed like everyone said.

**‘But they don’t feed the hunger deep inside my soul.’**

He continued to walk forward - he smiled at the memories that came flashing in his mind but at the same time saddened that they might never happen again. He wishes to go back and maybe fix things. Maybe tell Tweek how he felt and maybe things could’ve gotten better instead of this.

He wiped the tears forming in his eyes. Craig Tucker didn’t cry because of things like this. He had a few relationships before this - real ones with a couple of girls - but he shrugged those off quickly and they never bothered him. So why is he like this now? At a fake relationship no less? He couldn’t help but chuckle. He’s so pathetic - it’s only been a week and he’s being too sappy about it.

**‘And tonight I thought I’d just be sitting in my sorrow.’**

His feet took him to Stark’s Pond. He walked over to the bench thinking of sitting there and letting the night pass by but stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar head of messy blond hair sitting on it already, his back to Craig. The raven-haired boy walked over slowly to the other boy and peered over his shoulders. On Tweek’s hand is his phone and on the display is a name and number Craig is familiar with - his own.

Fishing out his own phone from his pocket, he turned it on, texted a short message and hit send.

* * *

 

**‘And now I must wonder why.’**

Tweek had decided to spend the rest of the night at Stark’s pond - or at least until he felt like going back home. It’s dangerous out here after all but the view is a bit nicer than just sitting in his room. There are stars in the sky, too. They remind him of Craig.

He takes out his phone and looks through his contacts until he found who he’s looking for. He stared at it for a moment. He’d been wanting to tell Craig how he truly felt but was too scared to go through it. Maybe it’s what he needed though. Maybe he just had to hear Craig dump him so he could move on properly.

**‘What did really mean to you? I just can’t see it anymore!’**

Whenever he thinks of Craig, of their moments together in their fake relationship, the other boy’s gestures, concerns, actions, the rare smile he was graced with… part of him still felt hopeful that maybe Craig had liked him back. He berated himself though as he knew it’s just his delusion. They acted so well that even he starts to believe it all. Craig broke up with him and ended it all and that action alone tells him of the answer he’d get if he’d confessed.

Still though… what if?

**‘I just can’t see it anymore…’**

As he continued to struggle with his feelings and indecision, his phone rings and vibrates startling him. “Gah!” he screamed nearly dropping his phone. He took out his earbuds as fast as he could before checking the message. His eyes widened when he saw who had sent him a text and more so when he read the message written.

[Craig: Turn around.]

He gulped and steadied himself, grip on the phone in his hands tightening as he slowly turned around. Behind him stood Craig Tucker.

* * *

 

They sat on the bench, inches apart in awkward silence. Craig had decided to talk to Tweek but didn’t know how to start. He’s bad at this talking thing and even worst at expressing his emotions properly. That was Tweek’s forte and even the blond is quiet despite the normal shaking and twitching.

Tweek was equally nervous. Talking had been easy so why isn’t it now? He had a million things to say earlier but now all of it had gone through the back of his throat and his fear had kept him from saying anything other than the usual ‘nghs’ and ‘gah’s. It didn’t help that it was cold. He felt like he’s getting goosebumps from all these complicated emotions and the low temperature. Then he felt something on his back. Looking up and then at his shoulder, he realized the Craig had just draped his blue jacket onto his back.

“You uh, seemed cold.” Craig had said before sitting back down far from him. The boy didn’t say another word and looked away. It was still awkward and words still couldn’t properly form in his mind.

Tweek held onto the sides of the jacket while still holding his phone on one of his hands to make himself feel warmer and to make sure it doesn’t fall. He looked away at the moment before staring at the taller boy. Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved until he’s sitting next to Craig. He felt the other boy flinch, probably surprised. Now what?

He should say something shouldn’t he? Tweek had even sat closer to him and not running away and that’s a good sign, right? Craig took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it again. What should he say?

“Thanks.”

“Huh?” Craig glanced at the blond beside him whose gaze kept shifting from looking at him and then the ground.

“F-for the _ngh-_ jacket.” Tweek gestured a finger towards the jacket draped on his shoulders.

“Oh, uh… yeah. It’s cold out tonight after all.” Craig said now looking at the shorter boy. He hopes this conversation gets somewhere at least.

“W-won’t you _ack-_ need this then?” Tweek asks, slowly getting a bit more comfortable and is now at least looking at Craig without looking away. He still won’t look the other straight in the eye though.

Craig waves his hand “Nah, I’m fine. So… what are you doing out here this late?”

“I couldn’t sleep and _ngh-_ felt like taking a walk and I found myself here.” Tweek answered, smiling a little. They’re at least talking again and he had missed this a lot. “How about you? Why are _you_ out here tonight?”

Craig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away “The same as you… actually. I couldn’t sleep either and decided to take a walk and well, here I am, I guess.”

“Oh.” with that, Tweek was quiet again. He wanted to ask why Craig couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t stop thinking and hoping that it’s for the same reason as him.

It was silent again for a while but Craig managed to speak first this time “Why couldn’t you sleep? Everything okay?” he asked worriedly. He hadn’t been able to talk to Tweek for a while after all and it had always worried him that the blond might be having trouble with no one there for him. Now that he thought about it, the more he felt terrible for leaving Tweek alone. He should’ve at least texted or called to check on him, shouldn’t he?

Tweek froze for a moment. Should he say it? It’s what he had wanted to do all this time and the chance had presented itself. “Well, um it’s--” Tweek paused for a second and mentally cursed himself - he was about to say ‘it’s nothing important’. He was about to chicken out again.

“Um, Tweek--”

“I-I’mnotokay.” Tweek said as fast as he could and continued before Craig could say anything and before he gets scared and backs out again and standing up as he spoke as he couldn’t keep still any longer “I couldn’t ngh- stop thinking about- about… you and I didn’t know what to _ack-_ do about it. I knew it was fake the whole time but I-I had fun the whole time we we’re in a relationship and… and I think I--”

Craig wanted to say something. Anything. But he wanted to hear what Tweek would say in hopes that he’d hear what he had wanted to hear. He’s also scared that if he talked, Tweek would stop and it’ll be the end of it all.

Tweek calmed himself down and looked at Craig who is still waiting for the rest of his explanation. He then continued but this time “Craig, I think I’m in love with you. B-but I knew you didn’t feel the same way and I was--” Tweek felt the tears falling from his eyes and he couldn’t hold onto the jacket draped on him and it fell to the ground “I was scared of what you’ll _ngh-_ think if I told you. Then you said it was over and… and it hurt. I c-couldn’t look at you or be _ngh-_ near you without feeling hurt so I avoided you but…”

Craig stood up and did what he felt was right - he grabbed his discarded jacket from the ground, dusted it off and placed it back on the blond’s shoulders as he hugged him and tried to comfort Tweek like always. He was happy Tweek had felt the same way about it but he’s also angry at himself for realizing too late and hurting the latter. The last thing he wanted of for the blonde to feel terrible. Tweek already has a lot on his plate. “I’m sorry.”

“Craig…” Tweek pushed him off gently after hearing his apology, this time holding onto the jacket again “No, don’t apologize! It’s not you _ack-_ fault! I-I mean we talked about it before and I knew it was fake so you don’t have to--”

“I feel the same way, too.”

“Huh… wait, what--?” Tweek just stared at Craig as he tried to process what he had heard “W-what do you mean--”

“I mean I like… you… too.” Craig says, each word harder to utter than the other. He’s not really good at this. “I liked hanging out with you, too. It was fun and I enjoyed it. I like talking to you and I missed you. I miss you a lot. I didn’t know if I should text you or not and you’ve been avoiding me so I… I don’t know.”

“Wait so… you uh, like me, too?” Tweek asked to which Craig just nodded “I mean, like _like-like’_ , like that way?” Craig nods again “B-but you’re not gay! Y-you said--”

“I know.” Craig answered moving closer to Tweek again. He took the jacket and had Tweek wear it properly as he spoke “I don’t actually know if I’m gay or straight or whatever. I don’t really understand this stuff but I know I like you that way so maybe I’m gay?”

“Thanks.” Tweek muttered silently as he fixed the jacket on him properly. He then looked at Craig to continue their conversation “So, you’re not sure?”

Craig shrugged “I dunno. I don’t really understand theses stuff yet but I do really, really like you. That I’m sure of.”

“So…?” Tweek asked, slightly confused and unsure.

“So…?” Craig said back, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“What now?” Tweek finally asked. Now feeling a lot better than he did earlier.

Craig scratched his cheek and said “I guess if you’re okay with it, we can ‘get back together’? For real this time though.” he then outstretched his hand towards Tweek.

Tweek couldn’t help but smile.. and cry tears of joy. After the whole week full of nothing but pain, he hears the best thing he had heard in a while. Craig was about to ask him if he was okay, seeing the tears on Tweeks face but the blond quickly grabbed onto his hand, pulled him close enough to hug and said “Yes, I’d like that!”

Craig smiled as he hugged Tweek back “I’m sooo happy!”

“Me, too!” Tweek looked up and Craig looked back at him. The blond’s cheek heated up as he readied himself to say those words again. The intense moment earlier made it so easier to say but now, it felt kind of embarrassing “Craig, I love you.”

It was a rare sight and Tweek kept himself from commenting on it. Craig was blushing as well like he was. Clearing his throat hoping he doesn’t stutter due to the weird feelings he’s having right at the moment, Craig stared directly at Tweek’s eyes and said it back “And I love you, Tweek.”

* * *

 

They decided to leave Stark’s Pond and go home. It was really late and they really have got to get some sleep for school tomorrow. They held hands as they walked on the sidewalk, feeling content that they’re with each other again. As they neared Craig’s house, the tall boy had suggested Tweek spend the night instead of going home alone. “I’m sure my parents won’t mind. I think they’d be happy, too. They missed you.”

“They did?” Tweek perked up after what he heard. He had missed the Tuckers as well.

“Yeah. They really like you.”

Tweek giggled. Craig thought it was cute and couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, I’d just send a message to my parents. I don’t think they'd mind either.”

When he took his phone out, he had realized the earphones are still plugged in. After pulling it out, the music still playing on the phone started to be heard. Tweek freaked out as the lyrics started spilling out for Craig to hear.

 _‘-- memories I have are beautiful in my mind,_  
_But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul._  
_And tonight I thought,_  
_I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.--’_

Tweek fumbled with the phone in his panic before he was able to stop the music from playing. He had the phone on shuffle and it must’ve gone back to the 1st song he played earlier while he and Craig were talking. He was totally not just listening continuously to a breakup song!

“What song was that?” Craig asked. He didn’t know the whole context of the song from just those lines but he had a feeling about what it meant.

“Uh, I dunno.” Tweek shrugged as he placed the phone and the earphones into his pocket as he continued to walk with Craig toward the latter’s house “The Asian girls sent it to me and it sounded nice.”

“Oh, okay. Cool.” he lead Tweek quietly to his room. His parents hadn’t woken up so they probably didn’t know Craig snuck out. Tweek had gotten the jacket off and Craig placed it somewhere in his closet before they went to bed and slept, holding hands like they usually do. He made a mental note to ask Tweek about that song later in the morning.

* * *

 

The next day, Tricia was asked by her mom to go wake her brother up. She was slightly annoyed but she did it anyways, going up the stairs and opening his brother’s bedroom door with the intention of yelling at him awake but the sight she caught made her run down as fast as she could to drag her parents back upstairs with her.

They smiled as they saw what Tricia had been excited about: on the bed is Craig sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face and next to him was Tweek who looked the same. It was cute but more importantly, it meant the two are finally back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the song on repeat. Haha
> 
> This was harder to write than I thought. The beginning and ending wasn't planned and only the parts with the song was so I had to work my way to that part then find an ending. I don't know if it was good or bad but here it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading through this. It's shorter than my last one but it's 2 pages more than the usual length I make for my other fics.


End file.
